Mixed Up
by Lookin' For The One Tonight
Summary: Austin's family comes over for dinner one night and Ally finds out Austin has a twin brother named Ross. Ross and Ally start falling for each other slowly. Will austin be on time to help Ally make the right choice? Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

I** love you all so much! Please review!**

**Chapter 1 **

Ally's POV

"Hey Austin are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" I asked my best friend. "Yea! My siblings are coming." He answered messing with a piano key. "You never told me you have siblings!" I said shocked. I thought he was a only child. "Surprise?" He said slowly. "Haha." I said. "Hey are we going to work on the song? Or are we going to keep going on about this?" He asked. "Sorry! Lets work." I said.

-0-0-A couple hours later-0-0-

"See ya tonight Austin!" I said as I closed the practice room door. Tonight was going to be weird. He was going to meet my sister and I was going to meet his siblings. The ones he never told me about. I came from out of my thoughts and realized I should get ready. I walked to the bathroom down the hall and turned on the shower. I stripped out of all my cloths and got into the shower. I put in my favorite shampoo which smelled like strawberries in my hair and washed my body. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself with a towel and got dressed in my bright yellow sundress. When I was done with that I fixed my hair and makeup. Right on time the door bell rang. I ran downstairs and was greeted by Austin. "Hey austin!" I said excitedly. "Hey Alls!" He said. I smiled I loved it when he called me Alls. "Come on in!" I said motioning them to come in. He had a really big family! There was five boys and one girl. "Hi! I'm Rydel!" The blond girl gushed. "Rocky. Nice to meet you. Austin blabs his mouth about you all the time." The guy with long brown hair said. "Hi. I'm Ryland." A boy with sort of brown and blonde hair. "I'm Riker." The boy with blonde said. "I'm Ross!" A boy who looked exactly like Austin. "Haha so funny Austin I know that's you!" I said to the boy. "What's funny Alls?" I turned around to see Austin and I turned back around to see the other boy. "OMG! Austin you didn't tell me you had a twin brother!" I said. Everyone looked at me funny and burst out laughing. "Wow Austin! You didn't tell her about us let alone a twin!" Riker said in between laughs. "Whatever! Lets go eat!" I said and walked into the living room. "Everyone this is my sister Vanessa and my dad Lester." I said. "Nice to meet you all!" My dad and sister said at the same time. We all laughed at this. "So who's hungry?" My dad asked. All the boys yelled 'Me!' Then they all darted to the kitchen. Rydel, Vanessa, and me stayed back laughing at the boys. "NO! That's mine DON'T touch it!" We heard one of the boys scream at one of the others. "But I want it!" The other voice whined. We died laughing again. After we finally stopped laughing I suggested we go to the kitchen to get the food. The boys were coming out when we went in. There was almost nothing left. "PIGS!" Rydel screamed. Me and Vanessa exchanged a amused look. I grabbed three plates and handed one to Vanessa and Rydel. "I feel bad for you. You have to live with them. Are they always like this?" Vanessa asked. "Yes! They are pigs!" She said the last part so they all could hear her. We got a few shut ups and moans from the other room. I gave a small laugh and walked into the dinning room. I walked a sat next to Ross or Austin. I couldn't really tell who it was because they looked really alike. "So Ally how bad is Austin?" Ross asked that's how I figured out who I was sitting next to. "He isn't really that bad!" I said defensively. "Well no need to get snappy." He said. I pointed a finger at Ross and said "I like him." Everyone laughed. "He is pretty cool but he can be pretty annoying." Riker said. I laughed. "So how old is everyone?" That's when Ryland spoke up. "I'm 15. Ross and Austin are 17. Rydel and Rocky are 20. Then Riker is 21." I nodded and said "I'm 17 like Ross and Austin." Everyone either looked at Ross or Austin and gave them the 'Ooooo' look. "I barely even know her stop looking at me like that!" Ross said. "So Ally how look have you are Austin known each other?" Rydel asked. "Since we were about 10." I answered. Riker gave him the look as if to say 'You have known her for 7 years and haven't made a move?' The dinner continued and went smoothly. Everyone liked my family and I really liked Austin's so that was good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Austin's POV

When we got in the car everyone as talking about Ally. "Sexy as hell if I say so myself." I heard Ross say to Riker, Rocky, and Ryland. They all nodded in agreement. Then Rydel said she found a new shopping partner. I was annoyed with all the comments but ignored it. This was going to be a crazy couple of months. I could already tell.

_**REVIEW I need to know if I should keep going! I need at least 3 reviews! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you! Seven review one chapter? HELL YEA!**

Ally's POV

I was working at the counter when Austin came into Sonic Boom. "Hey Austin!" I said. "It's Ross." He said. I was a bit shocked and wondered why he was here. "Oh I'm sorry! I haven't figured out away to tell you and him apart!" I said. He smiled and nodded. "You can tell us a part because I'm sexy and he's just hot." He said winking. "No! That's my best friend you are talking about there. I'm not going to call one sexy and the other hot. That's just weird." I said. We both burst out laughing. "Anyways you can tell me and him apart because I have a scar on my forehead like Harry Potter and he doesn't." He said. "Okay! Hey how did you get that scar anyway?" I said an he smiled. "Well we can talk about it over dinner tonight." I laughed at his attempt. But he was really cute and nice. Who am I kidding lets do this! "Was that a question?" I asked and he laughed. "Yes it was. It is kind of a date to." Maybe this might not be so bad. "Fine. Pick me up here a seven!" I said. "Okay I'll see you tonight at seven and look nice!" He said as he walked out the door. As I got back to work the real Austin walked in. "Hey Ally." He said. I looked up and smiled. "Hey." I said happily walking up to the practice room. "Why so happy?" He asked. "No reason! I'm just going on a date." I said. That's when he freaked out. "When? Who? Why?" He started asking a million questions. "Tonight. Your twin. Because he asked." I responded. I swear I saw something like jealously in his eyes when I said it was Ross. "That's great Ally!" He said smiling but I could tell it was a fake smile. "So are you ready to write a song?" I asked. He nodded and sat next to me on the piano bench. We tossed around words and notes till I realized what time it was. "Austin! I have to go get ready! I will see you tomorrow!" I said and ran out of the practice room to my house. I got in the shower really quick and put on blue skinny jeans, a white sheer top, and white wedges. After that I put I a small amount of make up and was out the door. Ross, the smart ass, was already there. "Hey beautiful!" He said as I walked in and I smiled. "Hey handsome." I said and he smiled to. "So where to?" I asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" He said and smiled. "You should know I hate surprises! Hasn't Austin told you that?" I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand. I felt a million sparks go off and I wonder if he felt it to. "Come on!" He said impatiently. "We'll I'm sorry but I'm in wedges!" I said jokingly. He smiled and walked me to his car. I got in the car and bucked up. He started driving in the direction of the beach- which I learned to love because of Austin. We stopped at the beach and he came around and opened the door. "After you." He said politely. I smiled and hopped out of the car. He grabbed my hand once more and I felt the sparks again. "So why are we here?" I asked. "You'll see soon enough." He said and smiled at me. We walked in silence for a long time. It wasn't the uncomfortable silence it was the comfortable silence. After we walked awhile there was really no more people. All you saw was the beautiful beach. Coming into view I saw a blanket and a picnic basket. "We are having a Picnic here?" I asked excitedly. When he nodded I let go of his hand and ran as fast I could in wedges. "Hey!" He said as he caught up. "What you can't keep up?" I asked and he laughed. We finally reached the blanket and collapsed on it. "Hungry." I said and he laughed again. God he was Sexy. Did I just say that? Great I'm falling in love! "What do you want? I have potato salad, peanut butter and jelly, grapes, and watermelon." He asked. "Peanut butter and jelly please!" I said and he handed me one wrapped in foil. "So how did you get that scar?" I asked. "It's actually a funny story. It was Austin's fault. We were about two or three and he was playing with a toy airplane. Riker was watching us and he went to the bathroom so we were alone. Austin threw the airplane and it hit me dead on in the forehead." He said. I looked at him and burst out laughing. "Gosh. I know he can be mean but that's a all time low for him!" I said and we both laughed again. The date went really good and we got to know each other a lot better. Ross dropped me off around 10 and walked me to the door. "I had a really nice time! We should do this again." I said and he nodded. "Bye Ally! I will see you tomorrow!" He said a kissed my cheek. I walked inside my house and my cheek felt all tingly. I walked upstairs and got dressed in my pjs. I climbed into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

**3 reviews and you get another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**15 Reviews? Cool. I love you!**

**Ally's POV **

I woke up the with the morning light blinding me. All the memories of my date with Ross came back. The sparks I felt when we touched. The tingly cheek when he kissed me. I got up out of bed and showered. The I got dressed and went to Sonic Boom. It was a quick drive to the mall. I walked to the door of the store to see it was already open. My dad was there and so was Austin. "Hey dad! Austin." I said. Austin turned around and smiled. "Hey Ally!" He said. I motioned for him to follow me up to the practice. "Ally! I need you to watch the store for a couple hours!" My dad yelled. "Okay Dad!" I yelled back down to him and closed the practice room door. "So..." Austin said breaking the silence. "So..." I said. "How was your date with my brother?" He asked. "It was AMAZING!" I said. He looked kind of sad but I ignored it. "So are you guys you know... Together?" He asked. I really didn't know. I mean I like him a tiny bit. I guess we are. "I guess. But I'm not quite sure." I said. Before he could say anything there was a knock at the practice room door. I walked over and opened it. "Hey Ross!" I said smiling brightly at him. "Hey beautiful." He said and pecked my lips. We both heard a throat clear behind us and we both turned beet red. "So you guys are together." Austin said already knowing the answer. "Yep!" Ross said popping the P. "That's great! I'm happy for our guys!" He said with fake excitement. Ross smiled and put his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled. I was glad I had him as my boyfriend. Hopefully it stayed like this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1 year later

Ally's POV

It's been a year since me and Ross started dating. Me, Austin, and him are all eighteen now. Me and Ross are still going on strong and I'm really happy and so is he. When we told his family we were dating they freaked out. Riker's reaction was the funniest. He threw a pillow at Ross then tackled him. Ryland and Rocky sat there with their eyes bulging out of their sockets. Rydel actually got up and hugged me and Ross both. After a while they were all happy for us and now we are pretty much family. "Ally!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when my boyfriend started shaking me. "What?" I asked. "Hey. We need to talk." He said. Suddenly my stomach dropped. I nodded and brought him upstairs to the practice room. What did I do? "Ally? You know I love you right?" He asked. "Yea." I said. "I got a phone call and well I got accepted into MUNY." I smiled and hugged him. "That's great!" I said. "Yea it is but I have to move to New York." He said. "When do you leave?" I asked on the verge of tears. "Tomorrow." He said softly. "Oh." I said. He came closer and pulled me to his chest. I let out ragged sobs. After a year he wanted to leave me. I can't believe it. "Ally. Come with me. Come withe to New York. Please?"

**Sorry it was short! Cliffhanger. I bet you guys hate me! **

**That Gurl You Know: are you happy now? I was planning on doing this in this chapter. You just have to wait sometimes! Lol! Thanks for reviewing.**

**you guys should really read two worlds collide by dancer06! I absolutely love it! Oh and If you like that then read the sequel to it! :) I need 3 reviews to continue!**


	4. Poll

**_Hey guys I need you to go to my profile and vote on who you want Ally to be with! Please do it today's o I can get the chapter up tomorrow! Thank you! Btw thanks for all the reviews and your continued support! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy. I'm going on vacation Saturday so yea. I will be gone for a week so I'm not going to update for a week sorry! Oh and the winner for the Poll was Austin! Yay!**

**Chapter 4**

Ally's POV

I looked at him. He had been with me for the past year but the question was: was I ready for this? Half of my said yes and the other half said no. I loved him so much, but I didn't want to leave my friends. Austin has been my friend for the past eight years. I don't want to leave him. He was like my brother. "I can't go with you." I whispered quietly. I looked up into his eyes. "Why not?" I sighed. "I was born here and my best friends are here." I said. He nodded and said "What about us?" I looked at him. "You are going to find someone else on New York. I'm going to fall in love eventually. Who knows we might find someone better than each other." I said and he laughed. "You are always going to have a place right here in my heart Ally." He put his hand on his heart and smiled. "Well we have till tomorrow when I have to leave so lets make the best of it shall we?" I laughed. "We shall." We spent the rest of the day at the mall and on the beach. I really was going to miss him but maybe it was time to move on to bigger and better things.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the airport

Everyone was there to say goodbye. Trish, Dez, Austin, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, his mom, and his dad. We were walking to the gate with him when it was time to say our final goodbyes. His mom and dad wished him luck and told him to come visit when he can. Riker patted him on the back and said something in his ear. Rocky and Ryland pulled him in a bro hug. Rydel burst into tears being to softie she is. Austin smiled and waved to him. Trish and Dez since they really didn't know just said good luck. Finally it was my turn. I walked up to him an kissed him one last time. "Goodbye." I whispered softly and he smiled and walked to the gate. We watched him as he walked away getting smaller and smaller till we couldn't see him anymore. We all walked in silence to our cars. "I'm pretty sure we will see him at Christmas guys. He'll be back." Riker said trying to lighten the mood. We all nodded and got in our cars. Me and Austin in one. Trish and Dez in another. Then the rest of Moon family in their car. "Ally." Austin said. I looked at him. "Yes." I said. "Are you ever going to let him go?" He asked. "I already did. There is someone out there other than him for me. Maybe I just haven't met him quite yet. Or maybe I have I just haven't realized it." I said. I then payed attention to the road and drove into something new.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1 week later

It's been a week since Ross left. He called to tell me he was settled in to his dorm and not to worry. Everyone is holding up fine. Well except Austin. He has been acting really weird since we talked in the car. Every time I ask his siblings what is wrong with him they smile and say nothing. I have known Austin for 8 years I know when something isn't right, and this is one of those moments. Out of no where a guitar starts playing. I look around to find the source. It is Austin and he is staring right at me singing. He is singing to me. I'm going to faint.

_**did you like it? Oh yes I want to give a shout out to **__**Rossome143yaknow: your review made me laugh so hard. I'm not going to fricking kill Ross that wouldn't be nice! Review! i need 3 reviews to continue !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated. I have been on vacation with family! Btw I'm not killing anyone. The person who wants me to I'm not going to. That person knows who they are.**

He was singing to me! He walked down the stairs to the counter and looked me straight in the eyes. He kept singing till the end and by that time his family and random people had gathered in the store. "Ally Dawson. I think I'm in love with you." I stared at him speechless. I took small steps to him and then placed my lips on him. I felt the same sparks I felt with Ross. When we pulled away we were not grinning ear to ear. Everyone in the store cheered. We looked around and smiled at everyone who was in the store. "Ally, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" I looked at him and smiled. "I think I already answered that." He smiled wider than I had ever seen in the past eight years. Maybe this was the guy I was talking about with Ross.

5 months later

I just turned nineteen about a week ago. Ross and Austin turned nineteen about a month ago. When Ross found out about me and Austin he was happy for us. I expected he would be upset but he was taking it really well. He met someone named Cassidy and they are really good friends. He says he really likes her and was going to ask her out soon. I was really happy to hear he was moving on to. Oh did I forget mention its mine and Austin's 5 month anniversary? Today was the day he sang a song to me. It feels like just yesterday he sang to me. My phone started ringing and I saw it was a picture of me and Austin kissing so I knew it was him. I answered. "Hey Babe!" He said. "Hey you!"

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yea! I can't wait!"

Good!"

"So what time tonight?"

"Around eight. Does that sound good?"

"Yea. See ya tonight babe!"

"Alright. I love you!"

"Love you too! Bye."

I hit the end button and looked at the time. It was almost seven. I grabbed my phone and told Trish to come over. She replied back and about 20 minutes later there was a knock at my door. I opened it and prepared for my night with Austin.

**_It's sort of short but oh well. 3 reviews for the next chapter. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is to a guest who asked for help. So yea I fixed it the best I could. If you need anymore help I helps love to help!**

**Guest  
Hi can you see how this is and reply in your next chapter  
Ally: Hi Austin what's up?  
Austin: Nothing. So I was wondering if-  
*Trish cuts him off* Dallas had sex with Cassidy it's all Over the news!  
Ally: What?!  
Trish: I know (Cassidy's his sister in the story she is)  
Austin: Ew!  
*Trish turns On tv*  
Reporter: News today Dallas Conley raped his sister by handcuffing her to her bed.  
Ally: Ew! Austin thanks  
*Austin cuts her off* huh?  
Ally: *Starts where she left off* If you didn't see Dallas cheat I would of been his girlfriend and he would of probably raped me and what did you want?  
Austin: Oh I was w-**  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Trish was done with me I looked at myself in the full body mirror. My makeup was nude just covering up my small imperfections. My hair was in its normal tame curls. I was wearing a simple sundress that was light blue and strapless. "You look great Alls!" Trish said as she examined me. I nodded my head and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"  
You are like a sister I would do anything for you!"  
I pulled away and smiled. I walked downstairs and she followed. We watched tv for about twenty minutes than we heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened it to see a very handsome Austin. "Hi beautiful." He said. "Hey." I said. "You ready?" He asked and I nodded. Trish came up behind me. "Have fun but not to much fun." She said to Austin. He nods and drags me to the car. "We so are going to break that rule later." He whispers to me when we get in the car. I start blushing like crazy and he smirks to himself. I really did want to do it to. "So where to?" I ask. He looks at me and smiled really big. "That my girlfriend is none of your business for now." He says. We drive for about thirty minutes making small talk. We arrived at a small park no one really goes to. In the field there was a gazebo which had a small Picnic set up on it. Austin got out of the car and walked to my side and opened the door. I got out and he grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him and we walked to the gazebo. Once we got there we sat on the small blanket. We ate out food and packed it up. He then told me to stay and he put the picnic basket in the car. He walked over to me and got a small black box out of his pocket. He looked at me and handed it to me. Smiling I opened it and saw a small gold band with a purple diamond in the middle. I looked at him and he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my index finger. "I promise never to hurt you." I looked at him with tears in my eyes and kissed him. "I love you." I said when we pulled away. "I love you too." We walked hand and hand to his car. We drove to his house in silence. He picked me up bridal style once we were in the house and carried me to his room. "I'm going to take a shower. Do whatever you want." I smiled and said. "Don't take to long." He smiled and walked into the bathroom. Moments later I heard the shower turn on and him step in. I looked around his room and saw pictures of me and him from the pass five months. They were all proudly displayed on his wall. I smiled and looked at everyone of them. Serval were of us being stupid then some of us kissing, but one caught my eye. It was of me and him staring into each others eyes like long lost lovers. "That's my favorite one." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw it was Austin. He had a towel around his waist and there were beads of water going down his chest. I smiled. "Mine too." He smiled and walked over to me. He put his arms around me and kissed me. The kiss got heated pretty quickly. Then one thing led to another thing.

**3 reviews for the next chapter! Sorry for not writing the Sex scene. I'm not good with that shit. I may end up reading those a lot but yea I can't do that. And how can 12-14 years old know all about sex? You guys are like Sex Experts**!


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the early morning sun blinding me. I tried to get up but there were strong arms around my waist. That was a reminder of last night. The murmured I loves yous and sweet kisses. I turned myself around in Austin's arms and looked at him. His chest was slowly rising and falling. His bleach blond hair was covering his beautiful brown eyes. His lips were red and swollen from last night and he had a smirk on his face. I placed my lips on his and kissed him. I pulled away and said "Wake up." He groaned. "I don't want to mommy!" I laughed. "If you don't no more kisses." His eyes opened right after I said that. "You wouldn't." I looked at him with a serious face. "Oh I would." I unwrapped his arms from me and took his shirt and ran. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the warm water and got right in. I stayed in for about twenty minutes than got out. I brushed my hair with Austin's brush and put on his shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I saw Austin in the kitchen making breakfast. He hasn't seen me yet so I decided to surprise him. I quietly walked over and jumped on his back. He yelped in surprise while I was laughing my ass off. He turned me around so I was in the front. "You little sneaky girl." He said putting his lips on mine. We made out for what seemed like forever than he pulled away. "I love you." He said and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you, too"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

3 weeks later

I woke up and it was a Monday morning. Today I had a check up with the doctor. I had to go because I hadn't been there for six months. I got dressed and ate breakfast. Then I got a call from Austin. I picked up the phone. "Hey babe." I said into the receiver. "Hey! Whatcha doing today?" I smiled. "I have to go to the doctors right now. Why?" I asked. "I want to do something with you." He said in a sexual manner. "I will come over later!" I said and laughed. "Ok see ya later!" He said. "Alright bye." I said and hit the end button. I walked to my car and drove to the doctor's place. I walked in and was greeted by a blond haired lady. "Hi are you here for a appointment?" I nodded. "Ally Dawson at 9:30." She clacked away at her key board. "Ok please wait Dr. Billy will be with you shortly." She smiled and I walked to the chairs on the far wall. about ten minutes later I was taken to a small room. "Hello Ms. Dawson. How have you been?" Dr. Billy asked. "I have been just fine thank you!" He smiled and nodded. "Alright lets get this show on the road." He did everything normal and then went out of the room with a smile on his face. Five minutes later he walked back in. "Well you are all good. But there is something you must know." He said. "What would that be doctor?"

Well you're pregnant!"

** Alright! I feel good. Do you have any suggestions on how the next chapter should go? Please private message me. If you have a suggestion ****_DO NOT_**** put it in the reviews! Owe wouldn't want people knowing what would happen. Thanks! Oh yea over 2,000 views! :) :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Everything's better now so I can update now. I have a lot planned for this story! Alright I need you to go on my profile and vote what couple you want my next story to be about! **

Oh lord. I'm pregnant! I'm so dead now! Austin is going to break up with me! He's going to freak out! Breathe... "Ms. Dawson?" Dr. Billy asked. "Um yes thank you. I should be going now." I said getting up. "Yes. You have a nice day now!" He said and I walked out the door the my car. I drove to my house and as if the gods hated me I got a phone call from Austin.

"Hey Alls."

"H-hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine but I need you to come over."

"Alright I'll be there in twenty."

"Alright bye!"

I hung up the phone and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I walked downstairs and paced around till I heard the doorbell. I walked to the door, took a deep breath, than opened it. Austin's hair was perfectly messed up and he was dressed in khaki shorts and a red v-neck with matching converse. "What did you need me here for?" He asked. "Well we need to talk about something." I said. "Okay." He said. "Alright. You might want to sit." He walked over to the couch and sat. I walked over and stood right in front of him. "How do you feel about kids?" I asked. "We'll I think they're great. I want one of my own someday." He said smiling. "Okay. That's good. I just wanted to tell you. That I'm p-pregnant and it's yours." I said looking down. "The doctor told me today." I finally looked up at him and what I saw was about to make me cry. His face was completely blank. No expression what so ever. "I'm a dad." He said looking at me. I nodded. "I'm a dad!" He said again and finally he smiled. He picked me up and spun me around. "I'm a dad. You're a mom!" He said. He put me down and pulled me to his chest. "We're parents." He murmured. I pulled away from his embrace and kissed him. He kissed me back with a new kind of passion. The kiss soon got heated and he carried me to bed. Soon we became one.

** No it's not really long but it will have to do now. Go vote on my profile for the next couple in my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Almost four thousand views. Also please take the poll on my profile. **

2 months later...

"Austin! We have to tell your family soon! It's been two months and we haven't told anyone." I said, pacing around the room. "Fine. I just wanted to wait for awhile. I'll call Riker." He said pulling out his phone.

"Hey Riker!"

"..."

"Yea me and Ally have to tell everyone some thing."

"..."

"Yea we can come tonight."

"..."

"Okay! See you at six."

"..."

"Bye bro!"

Austin hung up the phone and walked over to me. "Alright we can tell them tonight at dinner." He said. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Alright. I'm going to take a shower and get ready." I said. "No! Don't leave me." He said gripping my waist tighter. I laughed and kissed his lips. The small kiss soon turned into a makeout session. I pulled away and got up. "I have to get ready and so do you. We can't be late!" I said. He got up and got his outfit, while I got in the shower. I washed my body and hair then got out. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out to get my outfit. I went back into the bathroom and changed. I put on my makeup and walked out of the bathroom. Austin was sitting on my bed on his phone. He looked up and smiled at me. "You look great." He said. "Thanks! You don't look to shabby yourself." I said. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and we walked to his car. We drove in silence. "Are you ready?" He asked when we got there. I nodded and he grabbed my hand. We walked up to the restaurant and were greeted by his family. "Ross! Oh my god I thought you were in New York!" I said hugging him. "We'll I've been in town so when Riker called me saying you had important news I had to come." He said. "Ok cool!" I said. We all ordered our food and sat in silence. "So what did you want to tell us?" Ross asked. Austin grabbed my hand and nodded. "Well 2 months ago I went to the doctor and I figured out I was pregnant." I said. Everyone except me and Austin had shocked faces. Ross was the first one to smile. "I'm going to be a uncle!" He said. I laughed. Riker and Rydel were the next to smile. "I thought me or Rydel were going to be the first to have a child!" Riker said. "Haha! You would have to have girlfriend to do that!" Rocky said. Stormie and Mark smiled. "That's great. I'm a bit young to be a grandma though!" Stormie said. We all laughed. "Alright everyone I have to ask Ally something." Austin said. He stood up and made me stand up. "Ally Marie Dawson, I love you with all my being and I promise to be everything you need, will you marry me?" He asked on one knee. I let tears run down my cheeks. I nodded and he slipped the ring on my finger. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and everyone clapped. The rest of dinner went smoothly and everyone was happy for me and Austin. When we got to my house Austin smiled at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. I just wanted to say I love you." He said. I walked over and kissed him. "I love you, too."

**alright they're engaged! Thanks for all the support! Take the poll on my profile!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated I had writers block. This is really just a filler chapter. I made it long so don't complain**

"Wake up, Ally!" Austin whispered in my ear. "No. I'm tired." I said. The baby hasn't been very pleasant to me lately. I was now 4 months through my pregnancy and it was killing me. "Please!" He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was staring at me. "Why do I have to get up?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "You have to get up because I'm heading to the studio and you're staying here with Rocky." He said and I whined. He looked at me worried. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't want you to leave though." I said and he laughed. He put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "I'll be back later tonight. Rocky will take care of you." He said. "Why does Rocky have to take care of me?" I asked. "Well I can't let anything happen to my two babies." He said and I smiled. "Fine but before you leave I want to do something." I said and he looked confused. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine. Our lips connected and moved in perfect sync. He bit my lower lip and I opened my mouth as his tongue slipped in. His tongue explored my mouth and I moaned softly. Sometime later he pulled away gasping. "We should do that more often." He said and I laughed. "Yea we should." I said. "Well I have to go. Rocky should be here soon." He said getting. I got up to and we walked to the door. "Bye babe. We need to talk about something when I get here tonight." He said and pecked me on the lips. "Alright bye handsome." I said and he walked out the door. I walked back into my room and got sweatpants and a tank top out. I went to the bathroom and turned on the warm water. I stepped in the shower and let it wash out all the stress that has built up over the past couple months. We had a wedding to plan. A baby on the way. Whatever else that was going to come in the next couple of months. It was stressful but I had to do it. I stayed in the shower for a little while longer then I got out. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I was walking out of the bathroom when I saw myself in the full body mirror. I didn't look the same. I had bags under my eyes, my baby bump was showing, my akin was as bright as it use to be, and my hair was lifeless. A lot has changed in the little time in a year and a half. I'm nineteen and I'm engaged and four months pregnant. I looked away for the mirror and walked into the living room. I was just about to sit down when the door door rang. I walked over to it and saw it was Rocky. "Oh hey Rocky! Come on in." I said and he walked in. "Sorry I didn't really come in time. There was traffic." He said and I smiled. "Don't worry I didn't really even know what time you were supposed to come. All Austin told me is you were coming." I said and he smiled. "Alright well I was just about to watch tv if that alright." I said and he laughed. "Alls this is your house not mine. You can do what you want! All Austin said was to watch over you." He said and I made a 'o' shape with my mouth. I went over to the couch and turned on the tv. I saw he was still standing so I patted the sit next to me. He saw and came to sit. We watched tv for awhile when he started talking. "So how is Austin treating you?" He asked. "He is awesome and I couldn't see myself with any other boy." I said. "Good because if he wasn't treating you right I'm sure me, Riker, Ross, and Ryland would kick his ass for you." He said and I laughed so hard. "Thank you Rocky." I said and he smiled. "Anything for my favorite sister." He said. "Well I'm really not your sister yet." I said. "Just shush and take the complement before I take it back." He said. "Okay. Fine." I said. "So do you need anything?" He asked. "Yea know I sort of tired. Sing me a sleepy song?" I said. He laughed at me and nodded. I closed me eyes and he started to sing. I was about to go to sleep when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. My eyes flew open and Rocky stopped singing. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Keep singing." I said and he gave me a weird look but started singing. I felt it again and I smiled. "It's kicking." I said and he smiled at me to. "Can I feel?" He asked and I nodded. He started singing and sure enough there it was. "That's the first time its kicked." I said and he looked at me. "Really?" He asked and I nodded. "Well looks like I'm his/hers uncle." He said and I laughed. He took his hand off my stomach and looked at me seriously. "Anyway when do you find out the gender?" He asked and I smiled. "Tomorrow." I said. He smiled really big. "Well I demand to be the first to know the gender." He demanded and I smiled. "Alright but right after Austin and me figure it out." I said. "He is going with you right?" He asked and I nodded. He was about to say something when the door opened. "Ally? Rocky?" Austin called. "In the living room." I yelled to him. I heard footsteps then saw him. "Hey beautiful. Hey Rocky." He said. "Hello." I said and Rocky nodded at him. "So did anything happen?" He asked and I nodded. "It kicked." I said and he smiled. "What were you doing?" He asked. "Well I asked Rocky to sing me to sleep and as he was singing it kicked." I said and I swear I saw his smile falter. "That's great Ally!" He said. I smiled at him then looked at Rocky. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked and he shook his head. "I've been here all day. I'm pretty sure Austin wants alone time with you so I'm just going to go." He said getting up. "Alright bye Rocky! See ya tomorrow." I said and he waved then walked out the door. "So how was The studio." I asked Austin walking into the kitchen. "It was good. Same old same old." He said following me. "Great." I said and got the stuff out for pancakes. Don't judge I want pancakes. "Yep. So how was your day?" He asked and slipped his arms around my waist. "It was good. Me and Rocky talked and watched tv." I said and he kissed my forehead. "I love you Ally." He said. "I love you too." I said and remembered something. "Hey you said we had to talk about something when you got home." I said flipping the pancakes. "Yeah. Since we're engaged now

I think we should move in together." He said and I turned to look at him. "Alright so my house or your house?" I asked him. "Your choice. As long as you're happy it doesn't matter." He said. "Well we should move into yours because it has more room for this baby." I said rubbing my stomach. He walked over and placed his hand over mine. He started singing and then the baby kicked. I looked up at him and he let tears escape his eyes. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed the tears away. He smiled at me and kissed my lips. He pulled away and looked into his eyes. In his eyes I saw my future. Then he said five words I would never forget. "You and me are infinity." He said and I believed him. To bad it was all going to get fucked up.

**Please review**!


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean I like him?" I asked clenching my fist. "You like him. I see the way you look at him. You never look at me that way." Austin yelled at me. "I don't like him! If I liked him then do you think I would be marrying you!" I yelled right back. "Ally! You say that but I know deep down you have feelings for Rocky!" He yelled and I threw my hands up. "He is my best friend. You've been at the studio all the time! You're never here any more. You always have Rocky or Rydel over here. Anyways any time you are here you always are tried and never want to talk." I yelled. "I'm sorry it's just hard!" He said. "It's hard for you? Try being pregnant and my fiancé not being here half the time." I said. "I'm sorry." He said. "Stop saying that. I think it's best we take a break." I said and took my engagement ring off. "Ally.." He said and I shook my head. "Don't." I said and walked out the door. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rocky's number. "Hello?" His voice said. "Rocky. I need you to come get me from Austin's house." I said and a tear escaped my eye. "Why?" He asked. "I'll tell you later." I said. "Okay I'll be there in 10." He said. "Okay." I said and hung up. I sat on the curb and about ten minutes later Rocky's car pulled up. He got out and saw me sitting there. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and smiled at him sadly. We both got in the car and he pulled away and started driving to his apartment. "What happened?" He asked. "Me and Austin got in a fight." I said and he gave me a sad look. "The engagement is off for now." I said and Rocky grabbed my hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and I nodded. "He thinks that I like you because we always send so much time together. I told him it was because he was always busy in the studio and whenever he got home he was always to tired to talk. I told it was best we take a break and he tried to stop me but I told him no." I said and he squeezed my hand. "I'm always going to be here for you." He said and I smiled at him. We pulled up to his apartment complex and walked up to his apartment. It was a two bedroom and one bathroom. He led me to the guest room that was right next to the bathroom. "You can stay here for however long you want." He said and I hugged him. "Thanks." I said an pulled away. "You're my best friend. I would do anything for you." He said and smiled. "Well I'm going to got to sleep." I said and he nodded and walked out of the room. I went to the bed and laid on it. I picked up my phone and looked at it. There were serval texts and missed call from Austin. I looked at all the texts but one caught my eye.

Ally I know you probably won't read this but I just wanted to tell you I love you and even if you don't want to marry me I want to be friends.

A lone tear escaped my eye. How are we supposed to be friends if I'm carrying his baby. I sighed and set my phone down. I pulled my blankets over myself and closed my eyes. I fell asleep soon after.

-next day-

I woke up and my nose immediately smelt pancakes. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I was greeted by Rocky making pancakes. "Hey." I said softly. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked. "Fine." I said and went to sat to sit at the table. He came and set to plates of pancakes on the table. "So what are we doing today." He asked. "Well I need to go get my clothes and everything for Austin's." I said and he nodded. "Do you want me to come?" He asked and I shook my head. "I have to do this by myself." I said and he nodded. We finished breakfast and he washed our plates. "Can I have your keys?" I asked and he threw me his keys. "Don't hurt my baby." He said and I laughed. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend." I said and walked out the door. I walked to his car and got in. I was pulling into Austin's neighbor hood when I saw it. A car was coming right towards me. I tried to swerve the car the other way but I was to late. All I saw was black.

-waking up-

I woke up to bright lights and someone holding my hand. "Where am I?" I asked and a blonde hair person looked at me. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Austin. Your fiancé. Or let me say used to be." Austin said. "Oh. What happened to me?" I asked. "You got in a car accident and..." He trailed off. "What?" I asked. "You lost our baby." He whispered so I barely heard him. I looked at my stomach and a memory of me with a big stomach and a smile on my face. My stomach was now flat. "Oh.." I said. Just then Rocky walked in. "Rocky?" I asked. "You remember him?" Austin asked with hurt clear on his face. "Yes." I said. Rocky came over and hugged me. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry about your baby." He said. "It's okay." I said and then a doctor came in. "Ms. Dawson I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm Dr. Glad. I'm sorry to hear about your baby." He said. "Thank you." I said. "So Austin tells me that you don't remember him." He said and I nodded. "I remember Rocky and other people but not him." I said and the doctor wrote something on his clip board. "Well we will do some tests And determine if you will get your memory back and let you rest then you will be able to leave tomorrow." Dr. Glad said and I nodded.

-next day-

"Ms. Dawson I'm afraid you won't ever get your memory back. The damage on you brain is to bad." Dr. Glad said. "Oh.." I said. Later that day Rocky and I were in the car driving to his apartment. "So I was engaged to Austin then we got in a fight and I broke off the engagement?" I asked and he nodded. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked. "Well I'm going to start a new life." I said and nodded. "So the beginning of the end?" He asked and I nodded. "The beginning of the end." I murmured.


	13. Epilogue

Austin and Ally got to know each other again and became friends again. They never did get married or engaged again. Austin ended up with a girl named Cassidy. They dated for three years before Austin asked her to marry him. She said yes and they got married. They ended up having two kid. One boy and one girl. Ally didn't ever fall in love but she stayed close friends with the Lynch family. Ross ended up marrying a girl named Laura. They had a kid and it was a girl. Rydel ended up with Ratliff. Turns out she like him for a long time. They had kids and lived happily. Riker need up staying single because one girl broke his heart. Ryland married a girl named Ashley. As for Rocky he and Ally still live together and they travel the world together. Who knows they might end up together. But that's another story.

**Well this is the end. Everyone had been so amazing. I want to thank every single one of you that have read and reviewed this story. I will always remember this story. Thank you so much. Now this is the end of a journey that was amazing. **


End file.
